


A Pair of Lingerie

by spicysimpgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysimpgirl/pseuds/spicysimpgirl
Summary: Weekend getaway trip with Suna, in a hotel room.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader
Kudos: 5





	A Pair of Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> **keep in mind this takes place in a modern day au**

You looked at the hotel door number-812, the hotel room you and Suna booked for a weekend getaway trip. Something you both need, not in a faraway tropical place, but somewhere close to home just to have the time for the both of you to breathe. You glanced at the room you guys will be spending in for the next two days, it had a mini kitchen and next to the window was a king-sized bed. Looking out the window, you could see the tall buildings and wondered just how amazing it will be once the nightfall comes. Arms wrapped around your shoulder from behind, Suna was looking out the window with you,“this may not be a big city with big lights, but I’m going to fuck you for all of them to see tonight baby.” 

You knew, where this was going, how could you not? Being with Suna brought nothing but joy to you and him. However, he doesn’t know that you packed two pairs of lingeries with you and the fact that you were also wearing one under your clothes right at the moment. Both of you guys went into this trip unplanned as it was a last minute situation, it was a good thing however, that there was a shopping center nearby-more so an Ulta and a Target. 

“Wanna go to Ulta and Target then grab dinner? I wanna do some shopping” Suna only nodded as his response to you. “I wanna do something first though Y/N”, kissing the back of your neck and pushing you and him towards the bed. You guys made out. His lips felt soft on yours while his hands were lowering them down to your breasts. 

You turned around, now facing him, he laid on the bed first, causing you to straddle him. Your hands went to the bottom of his shirt insisting that he take it off. 

“You better take yours off too baby”, he whispered to you. You didn't know what his reaction would be when he would soon come to realize what you were wearing under your hoodie. You got off him to pull off your top and in front of Rintarou was the top to your two piece set. This set was different because unlike the others that you owned, the only way to put this piece on was to tie all the ribbons together. In other words-the only thing keeping your lingerie together were the ribbons you neatly tied into bows at where they were designated to. 

“Okay now you gotta take everything off, I didn’t know you were wearing that under there baby”, he smiled at you pulling you to him capturing his lips with yours. Suna could not stop roaming his hands all over you as you were still straddling him, the only difference was that he was sitting up with you now. Satisfied with his reaction, you only wanted to say one thing to him. 

“You can't take it off yet, I had only just gotten started Rin.” You pouted your lips, looking at him in the most innocent way possible.

“Well I don't care Y/N” he grabbed your waist and moved you so it was your turn to lay on the bed. With ease he took off the leggings you had on revealing the other half of what you were wearing. He looked at you laying on the bed, already messy hair and in one of the lingerie sets you packed for the weekend. 

“So this is like a present to me basically, it's only being kept together by these ribbons you can’t even tie tight enough”, his hands went to the side of your cheek, giving you a quick peck on the lips. 

“We’re going to have some fun with this, I have an idea.” Suna looked at you with excitement in his eyes.

He untied your top piece and using that, tied your hands together at the top of your head. He then moved to untie your panties, throwing them onto the floor. You’ve been tied up by him before, but what Suna did was innovative. 

“I’m loving the view baby and only I get to see you tied up like this”. Fingers were near your clit as you only hummed in response. It was only midday, the sun hadn’t even set yet, and here you were, hands bound together on the bed knowing that you were going to fuck him, you did not want anyone to hear you guys yet. 

“I can't hear you baby”, his cold hands brought goosebumps to your skin as he trailed kisses down to where your entry was. “Mmm..Rin, I don’t wanna be too loud, we just got here”, you already knew that that was not going to stop him, but you hoped he’d understand. 

“Well, I want them to hear my name. Who gives a fuck, it’s the hotel’s fault for having thin walls”, your hopes were crashed, but you didn't mind it as you bursted into laughter when he blamed the hotel walls. His fingers were rubbing against your clit now, “Back to where we were, I’m going to make you scream, since you don’t wanna be too loud”. He moved down to the lower part of your body.

You could feel his hot breath at your entry when he said those words, his tongue licked your opening, slightly teasing you. A slight moan escaped your lips as he licked your clit, your hands tried to reach for his hair but you realized you couldn't as he tied you up earlier. His hands moved to grip your thighs holding you in place as his mouth moved at a slow pace, teasing you slowly.

“Rin, faster please I’m begging you”, your hands were tied together at the top of your head. As much as you wanted to move your hips to rock against his tongue, his hands were gripping your thighs tightly against his mouth making you incapable of doing just that. 

“I can't hear you baby”, his tongue only keeping the same pace as he knew it was making you more anxious. Suna stopped suddenly moving his head up to look into your eyes, “keep moving your hips and you’ll be punished. Now be a good girl.” You couldn’t take it anymore as a loud moan escaped your lips knowing that in doing so, made your boyfriend very pleased. 

“That’s what I like to hear baby”, his pace quickened while his grip on your thigh was still hard. His tongue was hitting the right spots and each flick was bringing pleasure to your whole body. You wanted to desperately free your hands to run through his hair as he was going down on you, but Suna had you right where he wanted. At this very moment, he liked you squirming as he was pleasing his girl. He loved seeing you helpless as you were tied by your very own lingerie set you wore just for him. 

“Fuck Rin untie me please”, you paused for a moment, “please daddy”. Looking up to you while his tongue was still moving, his eyes only showed how pleased he was by the way you were reacting to his touch and calling him pet names. He shook his head and continued knowing you were going to finish soon. You couldn’t help yourself as you brought both of your hands to rest on his hair slowly grabbing it and moaning even louder. Gripping his hair the best you can trying to bring his face closer to you, you felt him bite your clit which made your nerves more sensitive. 

“Cum on my face first princess”, his fingers hit up to your g-spot and with a few more pumps, you came. The only thing that could be heard were your moans as his tongue was licking your secretions while you were cumming. 

You don’t know how you managed to do it, but you felt one of your hands slipping out of the knot tying them together, you were now free. Your hands swiftly went to grab a hold of his hair as you tried to push him up towards you to make out with him. Suna obliged as his hands started caressing the sides of your lower back and progressively went up to your arms.

“Want to be untied that bad Y/N?” his hands went to your arms yanking them off him and pinning them against the bed. “Rin, I want my hands to feel you up” you whined to him. All you wanted was him, you’ve had enough of his foreplay and just wanted him in you. 

“Looks like I’m going to have to keep your hands tied by something else Y/N.”

Suna still kept a hold of your two hands but his grip tightened as you heard his belt unbuckling and soon his pants were off. He leaned back down to you, just towards your ear making you squeal with desire, “take it lovely”. Suna entered you with ease, his hands were loosening on your arms but then on went to your neck squeezing the sides slightly. 

Going at a full pace, the only things being heard in the hotel room were the slappings of both your bodies and both of your grunts here and there. Completely forgetting the fact that you guys were doing this in the middle of the day, your moans were growing louder by the second as you forgot about if the noise will be heard by the people that could potentially hear you outside. 

“Fuck, right there Rin you’re so deep” you were close to your second orgasm as you felt the familiar feeling at the pit of your stomach. His pace quickened making your insides quench as you came under him. Closing your eyes to enjoy the rest of your climax, you opened them again to be met with his looking directly into yours with a smirk plastered on his lips. 

Suna pulled out of you and suddenly thrusted into you-hard. “I told you to take it baby, I’m not done yet”, he continued thrusting into you at this pace, taking it out and thrusting it back in, in one swift motion. His hips colliding with yours were going to make you sore, you also knew that this was the first of many rounds for this getaway. 

Suna stopped abruptly and flipped you over, now you were laying on your stomach as he entered you again with your back arched and ass in the air. Trying to suppress your moans, you put your face down into the mattress as your hands were holding onto the bed sheets. Your hair was suddenly being pulled back making your whole body lift up to the point where you could feel his breath on the side of your neck. 

You could hear his breath, his nose nudged some strands of your hair covering your ear and whispered to you, “I guess I just have to make you scream louder if you’re going to hide your face.” He was still pulling your hair, but his hands moved closer to the roots to get a tighter grip. Suna was moaning in your ear, his other hand was holding your hips as you were taking him. His grip on your hair grew tighter as well as where his other hand on the side of your lip. Taking him from behind always hit in the deepest part of your body, the pleasure was impeccable to you both. 

“Are you close Ri-mfhp”, he pushed your forward onto the mattress as Suna’s thrust grew faster and eventually stopped as he pulled out to finish off on your back. The grunts and deep pants were the only thing coming from his mouth. You laid there on your stomach finally having the chance to catch your breath and relax your muscles. A towel was soon placed on your lower back wiping off the mess Suna had put on you. Eventually he came to lay beside you with a water bottle in one hand and the same towel he used on you in the other. You took the water bottle from him and gulped it down. Looking over to him, he had the towel wrapped around his dick to clean off whatever juices were left. 

Minutes passed by as you two laid there in silence trying to relax after your session. Gaining your energy back, you got up to use the toilet and to grab a change of undergarments. Looking into your duffle bag, you decided on wearing the blue lingerie set as you and Suna were still going to go out, hoping to surprise him yet again. Walking around the hotel room to find the hoodie and leggings, you changed in the bathroom and went back to the bed when you finished. 

“Can we go out now baby? It’s been like ten minutes.” you were laying on his chest now hearing that his heartbeat was at a normal pace. 

“Yeah we can, let me get dressed”, Suna got up to get dressed while you laid there looking at your phone. A couple minuets later, you got up too, putting on your shoes and purse, you grabbed onto the hotel keys, putting it in your purse as you were waiting for Suna to finish getting ready. Closing the door to the hotel room, you began walking towards the elevator, his hand reaching for yours as he led the way. 

It was just you two waiting for the elevator, hearing the "ding" allowing you guys to enter, it was just you two as well. Only the two of you were in the compacted space. Suna walks in and leans his back against the wall looking directly at you with a smug look on his face. You were confused, “Why are you looking at me like that Rin?”

He pulls you towards him, now it’s you against the elevator wall. “Don’t act innocent, I’m taking the blue one off of you when we come back to our room.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on ig @spicysimpgirl for story updates and to get to know a little more about me :)


End file.
